


I will wait all night to make sure you're okay.

by 5sosaf



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of cuddles, M/M, depressed olly, depression trigger warning!!, worried neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosaf/pseuds/5sosaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olly's been depressed for a while, Neil knows this. Although Neil has managed to help Olly in multiple ways, it doesn't mean that Olly doesn't sometimes get down. </p><p>It's these times it's the hardest to be apart from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will wait all night to make sure you're okay.

Olly's sad. Not just a little bit sad, really sad. Neil knows he's been sad before, Olly has recently told him that he thinks Neil might have saved his life — which of course leads to a horrendous crying fit from both ends of the phone. But they're away from each other again, Olly is at his mums house for a catch up, and Neil is somewhere close but not close enough. Olly has an interview really early in the morning, and Neil just wants to be with him.

Neil knows when Olly gets down, his typing will often mess up — he'll give short answers and will stop calling Neil little pet names; like baby. It's what's happening now, they can't call each other because Olly's worried about waking his Mum up, it's two am and all he wants is to cuddle up into Neil's arms and for the love of his life to tell him it's all going to be okay. Like what normally happens. But it's hard when all you have is texting. Really hard.

"Baby, are you okay?" Neil types out to his boyfriend — he already knows the answer but he wants to talk to Olly about this. He wants to comfort him — his fingers are a little sweaty, he's upset thinking about Olly being upset; which is a bad loop to get into so he's trying to not think about it too much. But the image of Olly cuddled up in bed, crying to himself makes Neil's heart ache.

"I'm fine, I'm just... I dunno." Olly replies. Neil can't help but scoff — Olly is definitely not fine. It's been like, two hours since Neil's been called babe or baby or angel like Olly normally does. It's horrible. "The truth, please babyboy." Neil replies. And he waits, he wants Olly to talk to him. Wants to make it all better for the boy; he really is in love with him. Doesn't want any kind of sadness in his life.

It's been half an hour though since Neil sent that message, no reply. Not even the little read sign — and Neil's trying hard not to panic; but sometimes you can't really control your emotions. His heart is racing, palms are sweating than ever and he's chewing on his bottom lip like he's starving.

An hour now, it's half four in the morning and Neil is worried sick. He keeps telling himself that Olly's probably sleeping, it was late — very likely. But this voice in the back of his head is telling him that he's not okay. "I'm not sleeping until I know if you're alright, Olls.. Please talk to me.." He sends, double texting, what a cliche. But still — it just delivers. No replies, no read receipt, no three little dots to tell him something's there. Nothing.

Neil refuses to sleep. His eyelids are closing and he keeps almost drifting off, but then he thinks of Olly and it's like he's been given an electric shock. Reminded that Olly isn't okay right now and reminded how he needs to make Olly okay as soon as possible. It's half past five, Neil is on the verge of tears but he won't cry. He has to be strong for Olly; if Olly called or FaceTimed him right now, to see a crying Neil — he knows Olly would blame himself. Neil really doesn't want that, so takes some deep breaths.

He gets up to make himself some hot chocolate, his mum used to do it whenever he was sad. Sure Neil's a grown man, but what's a bit of whipped cream for comfort? He sits down on his sofa, fingertips making soft noises against the fine china. His phone is attached to his spare hand, his other hand feels like it's burning from holding the drink and he needs Olly. More than that, he needs to know Olly's okay. That's the whole reasoning for being awake. He can sleep without Olly, that's easy. But he can't sleep without Olly being okay. He wants the boy to sleep with a smile on his face every night, like he deserves.

All too quickly Neil hears a key click in his door, looks at the time. It's 6:30am, it's super early and he knows Olly's interview is at 8am. Has to travel there too, so he doubts it's Olly. But then it is, the smaller boy looking frail. Olly's wearing one of Neil's jumpers, which is normal but Neil can't help but smile at the fact he's wearing the one with his name imprinted on it.

"I had an alarm set for 6am, thought I'd come say hi.." Olly almost whispers. There's nobody else in Neil's apartment, so it's not for reasons to not wake anyone. The taller man stands up, walking over to Olly and immediately grabbing his hand - pretty much pulling him to the bedroom. He pulls himself and the blonde boy onto the bed, immediately engulfing his arms around him — and Olly smiles. "You should go back to sleep, babe." Olly says, and Neil's heart race immediately grows faster; and he's pulling away — cupping Olly's cheeks and looking at him intensely.

"Tell me you're okay, please? I was worried sick earlier... Actually no, tell me the truth! Please?" He whispers, following on from how Olly's trying to speak. Olly smiles, snuggles more into his boyfriend and kisses his cheek. "I'm okay, was just a little sad. No reason for it, just was." Neil nods in response, keeping his hands on the boys cheeks before leaning forward and giving him the most gentle kiss possible. "You should have spoken to me, princess." Neil replies, he's staring into Olly's eyes and he feels somewhat more in love than ever. "Unless you fell asleep, did you fall asleep?" He says, and he's blinking harder — to be honest — Neil is completely exhausted but he will never admit that.

"Have you slept?" Olly says, immediately sitting up a little. Neil would be lying if he said he didn't whine at that, the bed feeling a little colder. "It doesn't matter, I'm okay." He says, pulling on Olly's shirt to get him back down again — of course Olly complies. "Neil, no. Tell me you've slept." And then there's silence, Neil's staring at Olly, his hand on Olly's shirt and he just wants Olly closer. He sighs, snuffling more info the covers. "I just wanna make sure you're okay babyboy, you're my top priority. You come before food, water, sleep, anything." Neil says, he's a little louder this time. His voice smooth, and his stare at Olly makes the smaller boy feel somewhat more safe.

And Olly sighs.

Picks up the duvet and wraps Neil in an almost cocoon, he sits on Neil's stomach above the duvet — leaning down to kiss the top of his nose. "You, sleep. I have to go to my interview." Neil can tell Olly's still not exactly okay, those words seemed to pain Olly. He's not incorrect either, all Olly wants is to cuddle up to Neil and comfort him. It's hard, when all people want is to comfort one another. "Promise me you're okay now?" Neil says, his voice is quieter, he's obviously sleepy. Olly gets his pinky finger out, linking it to Neil's own and softly whispering; "pinky promise, I'm better with you." Olly says. They both crack a smile at that, a small giggle even escapes from Olly's lips. Neil's tired, and Olly's okay and he kind of wants to sleep. But he really doesn't want Olly to leave.

"I've never been this in love." Olly whispers again, the smile on his face is prominent, and Neil's one widens — his hands leaning up to trace patterns over Olly's face; following his cheek bones and jaw line. "There's nobody else I'd stay up all night for, just to know how they're feeling." Neil replies, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Olly moves his hand to Neil's own, entwining their fingers as gently as he can. It's like their hands are barely touching until Neil squeezes his hand, his smile per infant. Olly moves his spare hand to Neil's hair, running his fingertips through it super slowly — his thumb is tracing patterns over Neil's skin on his hand. It's very soft and sweet, everything feels very content. "Please sleep, even if it's only for a while." Olly lets out, and Neil nods - squeezing his hand again.

Olly waits before Neil's asleep before crawling off of him, Neil forgot to take his glasses off, so Olly slides them off for him — placing them on the bedside table gently. "I love you" Neil mumbles, and Olly's not quite sure if Neil's completely asleep, if he's sleep talking or if he's awake. But either way it makes his heart flutter — and he stands there for a moment. It's seven in the morning now; if he wants to go to this interview he has to leave now.

That's what makes Olly get his phone out, send a quick message to Mikey, Emre and their manager simply saying "really don't feel well, I'm vomiting like I don't know what. don't think I can make it — can we reschedule? or do the interview without me.. really can't come.." he sends it without even reading it, he feels a little bad for lying; but his guilt disappears as he looks at a sleeping Neil.

Slowly, he crawls in the bed with him — lifting his arm up and wrapping it around his smaller body. Neil doesn't move, much to Olly's relief. He puts the blanket over them both; snuggles into Neil's chest closer than he ever has before. "Wanna make sure my baby sleeps well," he giggles, whispering it into Neil's ear so quietly to not wake him. He kisses Neil's cheek before snuggling back down — closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, it's kinda sad but mostly cute so!! pls leave comments and stuff and I'll happily do requests hehehehe


End file.
